The step Mother
by Renessme1
Summary: A women charged for a crime she didn't commit. She spends 20 years in jail for it, but she get her freedom. She goes to get her kids for the man, she once love, but find that he invented them a new mother, making her in the position of having to marry him again, in other to gain her own children's love again. Going from mother to step mother to her own kids.


I was by the pool with my husband watching my kids. They were having so much fun by the water. Of course they were 2 and 3, that age water was a play ground for kids. Our nanny came in and started playing with the kids. I stood up getting on top of my husband.

"So the kids are having fun right now." He smirk holding my waist. "Want a massage?" Massage was our key word, just in case the kids were at ear shot. His eyes lit up.

"I'll let the nanny know we'll be busy… I'll meet you up there." I smirk getting off him and walking towards our room when I heard a gun. I duck scared, but then realized it was too far away. I ran trying to remember it sounded like it came from Mary. My heart sank and I ran trembling. Once I found her room I gasp. She was lying on her back under a pool of blood. I ran.

"Mary!" I touched her chest finding the bullet then looked to the side and saw the gun. Shocked I grabbed it. Eyeing it. I heart faint foots steps, but I didn't care. Someone had killed Mary-

"Johanna." A gasp I stood up turning to my husband voice. "What have you done." I frown then looked down where he was looking. I was cover in Mary's blood and I had a gun in my hand. A few people came and gasp when they saw me. I dropped the gun.

"It's not what it look's like." I said still shocked. An hour later I was in jail for a murder I didn't commit. But my husband would get me a lawyer and they would clear my name, then we'll find the real murderer.

"Johanna?" I looked up and smiled hugging him.

"Honey. Did you get me a lawyer?"

"Yes." He said too serious… Well I guess he didn't like our situation.

"How are my children? Why didn't you brought them?" He frown at me.

"Bring them to this filthy place?" I wince. He had a point there. "Johanna?" I looked up.  
"Hmm?"

"Why did you kill Mary?"

"Marcus." I gasp. "You have to believe me I didn't…"

"You were cover in her blood, holding the murdering gun."

"I was in shock! But I didn't kill her! You're my husband you have to believe me."

He slid paperwork towards me. I looked at it with a frown.

"I don't. And I want the divorce." A tear slide down my cheek, I couldn't believe that he didn't believe me he was leaving me alone with this.

"Marcus, you cant-"

"I cant have this image of a murderer for our kids." He gave me a pen, that I didn't took. "Just make it easy for your self." I grabbed the paper and broke it.

"Find a way to do it without me sighing it. You have the money!" I stood up and walked following the guard. I couldn't believe Marcus. All those I love you were a lie… I threw my self at the uncomfortable bed in my cell.

"What happened?" I looked up cleaning my eyes.

"My husband asked me to divorce him."

"Did you?" I shook my head.

"But he'll find a way, he got the money." I said looking down.

"What now?"

"He still paid for my lawyer, I'll keep fighting for my freedom, then I'll take my kids back."

Well easy said than done. I was found guilty with a life in prison. I stared horrified knowing that my life was over…. I didn't say anything. I just followed the guard back to my cell dead inside…. I just lost my children.

"Well?" My cellmate asked.

"I was found guilty." I said my voice breaking.

"I will spend the rest of my life in prison."

20 years later.

"Johanna."

"Hello, Sam. How are you?" He smiled.

"I'm happy to tell you I brought you an appeal for you to sigh." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"This would be the 13th time I sigh that stupid paper… They always say no. I can even tell you word by word."

"I'm not giving up on you Johanna. Neither should you."

"I don't have fate anymore Sam."

"Would you please sigh it? Tomorrow would be a great day for you." I rolled my eyes and sigh it. He been so loyal, even after my husband stopped paying him, he stood by my side anyways…

"So who was it?"

"My lawyer."

"You have a lawyer?" She gasp.

"You have a lawyer and your still in jail?"

"He's been trying to get my freedom believe me… it's no use." She nodded.

The next day I went to our free time. She was doing some pottery. "You should sell those, make some money. I could even put it with my stuff."

"Your so nice, I can just make them and give them to you." I smile.

"Don't you want to have some money for when you get out?"

"I'm on it like you… I'm never getting out." I frown. Maybe I could pay Sam so he can work on Lisa's case. My lawyer came to see me. I sat down same expression on my face.

"So they said no." I sigh. "I told you-" I looked at him, he was smiling. There was a glow on his face.

"Your free." I frown. He leaned on the table towards me. "Your free Johanna." I gasped.

"They said yes?" He nodded still glowing with happiness.

"It took me twenty years, but your finally free." I couldn't help it, and I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you." I breathed. I took the paper back to my cell. Lisa was sitting on her bed.

"So what your lawyer wanted?" I hugged her.

"He got my freedom! I'm leaving tonight." She hugged me back but there was sadness in her eyes.

"I'm going to pay Sam to work your case." She stared at me in disbelieve.

"Why?" I smiled.

"You're my friend. I want you by my side." We hugged each other and I started to pack my stuff. Night couldn't get here fast enough. But it finally did. Sam took me to a hotel so I could shower, I bought a dressed that was pricey and got makeup once I was happy with my reflection, Sam took me to Marcus house. I stared at the house outside for a long second.

"Are you sure your ready to do this?" I gave him an evil smile.

"Yes. It's finally my turn for revenge." I marched into the house ready to claim what was rightfully mine. My kids. Once the servant opened the door I marched as if I own it. Finding conveniently all of them, the one that were at that horrible vacation…. They all stood up from the table with gasp.

"Johanna?" They all said at the same time. I smirk.

"Glad you all remembered my name at least." I stared all of them in the eyes until I found HIM. He looked shocked, pained.

"Did you escape?" I gave him a sharp laugh.

"I'm calling the police." The wife of his brother said standing up. I stamp the paper on the table.

"Go ahead bitch. Because I'm legally free. I wasn't the murderer of Mary, but one of you is." I glared. They all gasped again. "I'm here for my kids." Marcus stood up walking toward me, I didn't flinch.

"Your dead to them." He pointed to a frame, "That's the mother I gave them." I glared at the picture.

"That's not me!"

"Yes, she's more dignified than a murderer." I glared at him trying to control the animal that wanted to get out.

"I was innocent! You had no right." I marched towards the stairs that would take me to their bed.

"I'll fix 20 years of your damage!" He grabbed me by the arm.

"And say what."  
"Children, your father was a cower that let me rot in jail for a crime I didn't commit. I'm your real mother, not that fake in the portrait." He glared. "I'm going to get my children back today." They all gasped again.


End file.
